warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Balista
| faction = Grineer | tileset = Asteroide Grineer Bosque Grineer Galeón Grineer Asentamiento Grineer Astillero Grineer Luna Orokin | type = Sniper | weapon = Vulkar Sheev (Desarmado) | clonedflesh = 100 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 100 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 5 |notes = Long Ranged Sniper. }} Los Balistas son unidades femeninas Grineer armadas con un Vulkar para ofrecer apoyo de largo alcance. Mientras que tienen una potencia de fuego menor que otras unidades Grineer, los Ballistas hacen mas daño y son objetivos de menor tamaño. Notas *In spite of their role as a long-ranged unit, they seem to have similar tactics used by regular Grineer Lanceros. *Like all standard Grineer, her Vulkar can do devastating damage to shields when it hits such targets and has a fairly high chance to proc. Although more rare, procs can occur which are more deadly than other Grineer weapons due to its high base damage. *Ballista can perform a quick, three shot burst when blind-firing from around a corner with each shot dealing as much damage as they normally would under regular circumstances, making it very deadly. Tácticas *Ballistas have accurate sniper rifles and will predict the last movement of a moving player before making a lethal shot. Zigzagging maneuvers is advised in order to prevent these shots from being taken. *Even though they have a low firing rate, Ballistas can become a serious nuisance as their Vulkars are capable of dropping a player's shields in under 3 shots and they are often isolated from other Grineer allies. *Their Vulkars deal significant damage to shields and light armored targets, especially Excavators. Variantes |-|Balista Drekar= |-|Balista Kuva= |-|Balista Colmillo= Curiosidades *Los Balistas se agregaron en la . *Los Balistas originalmente equipaban la Snipetron anterior a la . *Después de la , Se agregó Agilidad anémica a las tablas de caída del Balista, luego se eliminó en la . **Según el registro de cambios, la agilidad anémica "solo tenía la intención de caer en las bóvedas abandonadas de Orokin". *El Balista Drekar originalmente usó los valores de salud y armadura de las variantes del Artillero Pesado, en lugar de los Balistas estándar. Esto se corrigió en la . Errores *Their shots will fire regardless if they are knocked down or radgolled. If they begin to "charge" their shot, their shot will fire even if they are limp on the ground from a melee slam attack or otherwise. Due to their high damage and deadly accuracy, this means certain death. *If morale is broken in exterminate missions, and ballista charges her shot, the charged shot is still fired even when fleeing from player or taking cover. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed the Drekar Ballistas incorrectly using the stats for Heavy Gunners. *Removed the Anemic Agility Mod from the Grineer Ballista's drop table. This was only ever intended to drop in Orokin Derelict Vaults. *Introducido. }} de:Ballista en:Ballista fr:Ballista Categoría:Grineer